


Sad Beeps

by energeticMadwoman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energeticMadwoman/pseuds/energeticMadwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help me, the computer's making sad beeps again. Make it happy, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Beeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First story I'm uploading to this site. I know that it's fairly short, but I hope you guys like it!

Somewhere deep in the deserts of Egypt, the great Darcy Lewis ran, hopping over miscellaneous rocks and vines away from raiders. She had just nabbed the golden statue of Anubis from an ancient pharaoh’s sarcophagus when-

“Darcy!”

Darcy stopped and looked around, who was calling her? Certainly there was no one she knew within this desert. But- Oh! Perhaps Jane had finally arrived with her Jeep, driving in to save the day at the most opportune moments-

“Darcy, darling?”

Jolting awake, Darcy panted. Where had the vast deserts of Egypt gone? Where was Jane with her trusty Jeep- Oh. Great, she had just been woken from a dream that was just peachy. Darcy sat up in her bed, looking around the cool darkness of her room. The soothing coldness cooled her sweating skin. She cringed as she peeled the sticky blanket off herself, and tossed away the offending thing. Suddenly, she was glad that she didn’t sleep in shirts. 

“Darcy!” a voice cried, it sounded urgent. Like, house-burning-down-urgent.

Darcy took back everything nice she previously said about sleeping topless as she took off running down the hall; if her house was going to burn down, then shirts just wouldn’t matter in the long run, now would they? Thumping down the hall, she turned swiftly around the corners, gripping her chest securely as she went.

“Lo?” The raven headed woman called as she rounded the corner entering the living room. Darcy, her body suddenly remembering that she was in fact not an athletic person, leaned over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

“Ah, Darcy.” Loki mumbled from his comfortable seat on the couch, laptop beeping away in his lap. He was wearing a Hello Kitty kigarumi- which Darcy was sure didn’t belong to the god but in fact one of his “consorts”- and his hair was pulled up into a high and messy bun. “I require your assistance.”

“Excuse me?” Darcy gasped. “I thought you had finally fallen down and couldn’t get up- Why did you scream like that?”

Loki looked up calmly from his laptop, glancing at her for the first time since she entered the room. “You didn’t answer the first few times I called, so I changed my tactic.”

“Yeah!” Darcy replied exasperated. “Because I was sleeping!”

“Oh,” Loki said, completely uncaring. “Apologies.”

Darcy sighed, and sidled down in the seat next to him. He was warm, and she was half naked, so she cuddled into his side. “What did you need anyways?”

“Ah, I need your help. The computer is making the sad beeps, please make it happy again.”

Darcy hit him square in the chest.


End file.
